malade comme un Chien
by Narcotik
Summary: Quand Shigure est malade et laissé seul, Ayame veille au poil...YAOI LEMON! Attention, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez paaas...Oneshot...


Pour toi, ma pote! Un ch'tit yaoi lemon entre Ayame et Shiguré (finalement g décidé de faire Ayame en uke et Shigure en seme, mé tas raison, les deux son bien en seme, gyahaha)  
Bon, je me suis pas trop cassée sur le scénar, vu que le manga, je l'ai pas vraiment lu...j'ai vu que l'anime U WARNING: YAOI LEMON!

Disclaimer: fruit basket c pas à moi...ce pot de fleurs n'est pas à moi...cet ordi n'est pas à moi...ce siège n'est pas à moi...sob TT

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mine-chan, je sors! Je laisse la boutique à vos bons soins!

-Bien, patron.

Mine regardait Ayame enfiler son vieux manteau, puis posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête:

-Quelle sorte de sortie ce sera?

Ayame regarda fixement son assistante, le regard plus pénétrant que jamais. Après quelques minutes, il répondit:

-Vous me connaissez assez bien pour le savoir, non?

-Hum, bien sûr, dit-elle en rougissant.

Ayame sortit de sa boutique de vêtements, puis regarda la neige tomber.  
'Si ça continue, on ne verra plus aucune voiture dehors d'ici demain...' se dit-il.  
La sortie de notre Serpent consistait à aller tenir compagnie à Shigure, son cousin et ami, malade et seul à la maison (Toru, Yuki et Kyo avaient en effet prévu une sortie au parc d'attraction depuis très longtemps). Il décida donc de voler au secours de Shigure, malgré le froid, malgré la neige, et surtout, malgré le verglas.

Enfin, notre Serpent, après quelques lieues de transport divers (ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire), arriva devant la maison de son cousin, frappa à la porte et entra.

-Ah, vous voilà, Ayame-san! s'exclama la jeune Toru. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait vous déplacer! Vraiment! J'aurais pu me charger des soins de Shigure-san toute seule, mais Yuki et Kyo tenait tellement à ce que je les accompagne...

-Ce n'est rien, voyons! dit Ayame, le sourire aux lèvres malgré le calvaire qu'il venait d'endurer. Et puis, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Shigure...

-Ca fait à peine une semaine, dit une voix derrière la porte de la cuisine.

C'était Yuki.

-Oh, déjà? s'exclama Ayame. C'est encore plus long que ce que j'imaginais! Et toi, mon petit Yuki? Depuis combien de temps...

Yuki le coupa avec son poing.

-Où est Kyo? demanda Toru.

-Déjà dehors, il attend depuis 10 minutes.

-Mais il doit être gelé! s'écria Toru. Vite, il faut y aller! Ayame-san, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers notre Serpent, Shigure est dans sa chambre, cloué au lit. Il a attrapé un coup de froid, ce n'est donc pas bien grave...

-Très bien, répondit Ayame. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de lui, allez vous amuser la tête vidée de vos soucis, et surtout, ne culpabilisez pas pour ce pauvre Shigure!

-Humm, merci...répondit Toru, poussée dehors par Ayame, accompagnée de Yuki.

Une fois les deux adolescents partis, notre Serpent ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de Shigure. Il tocqua à la porte; un petit 'entrez' ressemblant plus à un grognement qu'à une voix humaine se fit entendre. Ayame ouvrit la porte et vit une petite bosse sous la couverture du lit de la chambre.

-Hum, mais où peut bien être Shigure? cria-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je vais devoir fouiller la maison entièèèèèèère pour le retrouver...minute!  
Mais...cette bosse me paraît bien suspecte! Se cacherait-il dessous?

-Arrête un peu, par pitié, marmonna Shigure sous la couette. Je suis pas d'humeur.

-Voyons, le vilain petit nenfant, dit Ayame en tirant la couverture vers lui. Il ne veut pas sortir du lit? Même pour manger?

-J'ai déjà mangé, répondit Shigure en retenant le peu de couverture qu'il lui restait.

-Bon, bon...dit Ayame en reprenant un ton normal. Tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir de ce lit?

-Non.

-Allez, ne fait pas de manière! Je sais très bien que tu peux, tu ne t'es même pas transformé en chien...tu n'es pas si crevé...

-N'insiste pas, c'est non.

-Dans ce cas...

Ayame remit la couverture en place, à la grande surprise de Shigure, puis se glissa dessous.

-Si je dois te tenir compagnie, dit-il devant l'air surpris de son ami, ce sera ici; il fait vraiment trop froid, dans cette maison...

Shigure regarda le petit corps se pelotonner sous la couverture, puis finit par sourire et dit:

-T'es vraiment un manipulateur...

-Certainement, répondit Ayame, mais au moins, ça marche. Est-ce que tu me repousses si je fais ça?

Et notre Serpent posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shigure.

-Alors? dit celui-ci après s'être retiré. Tu serais d'humeur, ce soir, pour...?

Shigure regarda son amant, déposa un autre baiser sur son oreille, puis y murmura:

-Pour toi, je pourrais tout faire, baby.

Ayame se glissa sous la couverture, se faufila entre les jambes de Shigure, défit la ceinture du kimono de notre Chien, puis s'empara de son sexe avec ses lèvres. La langue d'Ayame serpentait sur le membre de Shigure, le torturant de son mouvement de va-et-vient continuel. Shigure finit par se libérer dans la bouche de son amant.

-Attends...murmura Shigure.

Ce dernier renversa Ayame sur le dos, puis fit courir sa langue sur tout le corps de notre Serpent: sa bouche, son cou, ses oreilles, sa poitrine, puis son sexe tendu.  
Notre Serpent gémissait sous le contact charnel de son amant; sa semence finit par éclabousser les joues de notre Chien.

-Allez, vas-y...le supplia Ayame. Vite...

Shigure obéit au voeu de son ami; il lui écarta les jambes, posa ses genoux sur ses épaules et le pénétra tout doucement. Ayame continuait de gémir, puis finit par libérer un hurlement de plaisir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Driiing!

-Le téléphone...

-Va répondre, c'est ta maison.

-Non, je suis malade.

-Mon oeil, tu t'es même pas transformé en chien! T'es en pleine forme!

Driiiiiiiiiiiing!

-Vas-y!

-Non! Tu m'as scié les jambes, hier!

-Pffffff...

Driiiiiiiing!

-Ca va, ça vaaaaaa! J'y vais!

Shigure décrocha le téléphone.

-Allô!

-Shigure?

-Ah, Yuki? Alors, comment était-ce, cette petite virée?

-Super, mais on est bloqués ici à cause du verglas...c'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas rentrés cette nuit. Là, on est en train de régler les formalités pour l'hôtel...on risque de ne pas rentrer avant 3 ou 4 jours...Toru et Kyo sont en train de remplir les papiers...heureusement que nous avons emmené de l'argent!

-Ahh...d'accord...très bien...

-Mais, au fait, tu vas mieux? Et le rhume?

-Euuh...Ca va. Ayame m'a donné un super remède...

-Bien. Alors, à plus tard...Toru rappellera d'ici demain, pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

-Ca va, je ne suis plus un enfant!

-Bon, bon...mais parfois, j'en doute...ah, ils me font signe, je dois y aller...

-C'est ça, au revoir!

Clic!

-Qui était-ce? demanda Ayame sous la couverture.

-Yuki, répondit Shigure en se dirigeant vers le lit. Ils ne vont pas revenir avant au moins trois jours à cause du verglas...

-Nous avons donc la maison pour nous tout seuls pour trois jours? Ho ho ho...

-J'espère qu'on ne s'ennuiera pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'on trouvera quelque chose à faire...dit notre Chien en retirant la couette.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilàààààààààààààà review, plize! 


End file.
